


Losing Our Inhibitions

by mistleto3



Series: The Things We Left Unsaid (lesbian!Sarumi) [3]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: F/F, First Time, Masturbation, Porn with some plot but not much, Rule 63, Sexting, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 15:35:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7273828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistleto3/pseuds/mistleto3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misaki and Sakuko have been together a few months, and Misaki is unsure how to take the next step in their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losing Our Inhibitions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FilthyKstories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FilthyKstories/gifts).



> (Sakuko is the name I chose for fem!Saruhiko, as it sounded the most similar, though Misaki's name is obviously gender neutral so has remained the same.)
> 
> Partly based on these [headcanons](http://filthykmusings.tumblr.com/post/146229190490/sarumimisaru-headcanons-if-they-were-both-female) by the wonderful FilthyKMusings on Tumblr. 
> 
> This fic follows on from the previous parts in the series and does reference them (Sakuko said Misaki could stay "just this once" in part one, [Making it Real](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6248911), and the Sceptre 4 party occurred in chapter one of part 2, [Being Honest](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6396310/chapters/14645773)), but can be read as a standalone fic. 
> 
> This fic can also be found on [Tumblr.](http://mistleto-3.tumblr.com/post/146312130399/losing-our-inhibitions)

It turned out that Sakuko had been wrong about it being “just this once” that Misaki stayed over at her dorm room at Sceptre 4; by now, she’d spent about a dozen nights out of the past two months sleeping in Sakuko’s bed. To be fair, Sakuko had invited her over a fair few of those times, and truthfully she greatly enjoyed their sleepovers. Misaki would often cook for Sakuko, as a sort of penance for imposing herself on Sakuko’s company, as well as using it as a way of ensuring that Sakuko actually ate at all- she had a terrible record for taking care of her own health. They usually spent the evenings watching movies or playing video games together, much like they used to when they were teenagers, except now they sat closer together, often with Misaki cuddled up to Sakuko’s side, nestled beneath the arm that Sakuko would drape around her shoulders. The usual activities were now accompanied by kisses, some longer than others, and the slow depletion the supply of alcohol in Sakuko’s fridge. That was part of the reason Misaki had started making herself so at home- Sakuko wasn’t much of a beer drinker, but she always kept a few bottles for when Misaki came over, and Misaki had even started leaving a toothbrush and a change of clothes by now. The conversations about moving back in together had resumed, after having trailed off for a few weeks while their relationship was still in its earliest stages. With every passing day, it seemed their bond grew stronger, and neither of them seemed to care that things were moving quite quickly- they had five years of lost time to make up for.

Sakuko would always pretend to be exasperated by Misaki’s intrusion, but really, she was eager to spend the quality time alone with her. Even if it meant the pair of them ended up crammed into Sakuko’s narrow single bed (though neither of them really minded- Misaki was only small and didn’t take up much room, and anything that would give them an excuse to cuddle up a little closer was a good thing in their eyes).

The other members of Sakuko’s clan had begun to notice her frequent visitor. They made their delight that Sakuko had finally made a close friend quite clear, and most of them picked up on the seemingly quite rapid improvement in her mental and physical wellbeing. With someone around who loved Sakuko as fiercely as Misaki did, it became more and more difficult for Sakuko to hate herself, and she was overworking herself less, sleeping more, and eating better, mostly due to Misaki’s constant pestering. As a result, she seemed less snippy at work, much to her fellow clansmen’s delight, so naturally they were highly supportive of their friendship. However, they hadn’t noticed that Sakuko often had to hide a smirk when someone referred to Misaki as her “friend.”

Despite the speed at which their relationship was moving, one thing that they hadn’t gotten to the stage of yet was physical intimacy. Sure, they slept in the same bed often, and they had their fair share of make-out sessions, but they always slept clothed, and things hadn’t yet progressed past first base- their hands never wandered, and their kisses never strayed away from one another’s lips and down towards their neck.

It wasn’t that they didn’t want to, but Sakuko was reluctant to initiate in case Misaki felt pressured- she knew her partner’s bashful nature well, and assumed it would take some time for her to be comfortable enough to do something she would find so embarrassing. As brash as Misaki was most of the time, and as normal as it was finally becoming for her to kiss Sakuko, or hold her hand, physical affection between the two was still almost always accompanied by a faint blush colouring Misaki’s cheeks.

It wasn’t that Misaki was too shy to initiate either- her building sexual frustration was slowly winning the battle with her bashfulness. The problem was that she simply didn’t have a clue how to go about it. As that frustration began to become too distracting for her to bear any longer, Misaki had been forced to turn to her clan for advice. Her first thought was to ask Izumo- he and Seri were practically married, so surely he would have some experience in the field. However, she ultimately decided against it- Izumo had already picked up on Misaki’s crush on Sakuko the night of the Sceptre 4 party; he would definitely put two and two together and figure out that the advice she sought was intended to be used on Sakuko, the prospect of which was far too embarrassing.  Her next idea was Chitose, who seemed to have a reasonable amount of success with the ladies, but he was also a blabbermouth, and within 2 hours of asking him for advice, half of Shizume City would know about Misaki’s plans to lose her virginity.

Eventually, she settled on asking Rikio- he was her best friend within the clan, and had been a companion of hers since they were kids, so she knew she could trust him. Plus, he seemed like the type to give good advice, and especially in the summer months, he received plenty of attention from the female patrons of Homra, so Misaki figured he would know about this sort of thing.

She’d invited him over to her apartment one evening with the intention of asking him- a sports game was scheduled that Misaki and Rikio both wanted to watch, and Sakuko wasn’t particularly interested in sports, so it proved to be the perfect opportunity. Misaki downed a couple of cans of beer during the first half of the match, hoping it would calm her nerves and her bashfulness. She barely paid attention to the game, too busy mentally preparing herself for what was to come.

Rikio picked up on her strange behaviour, and as soon as the whistle blew for half time, he turned to her and asked: “Yata-san, are you alright? You’re acting a bit off.”

“Rikio, are you a virgin?” she blurted, then winced internally at her own ungracefulness.

Rikio looked taken aback, and he blinked in surprise a few times, his cheeks adopting a faint pink flush. “U-uhh… No I’m not… why?”

Misaki dropped her gaze to the sofa’s upholstery- she couldn’t look her friend in the eye while talking about this sort of thing. “Because I’m uh…” She cleared her throat. “Seeing someone… and we’ve been together a couple of months now but… _it_ … hasn’t happened yet and I don’t really know how to go about making it happen, ya know?” She spoke in a slow mumble, as though extracting every word from the back of her throat took enormous effort.

“Well, probably the best way to go about it is to talk about it first so you both know what you’re comfortable with and you can both prepare for it. I mean, don’t most chicks wanna shave their legs and stuff first? If you know when it’s gonna be you can make sure all that stuff’s done so it doesn’t get down to it and you feel all embarrassed and can’t get into it because you weren’t ready. Plus, you can make sure that way it’s what you both actually want. Like, in the heat of the moment you might go along with stuff that you regret after, so it’s better to have had that conversation about boundaries and stuff beforehand. Also you need to make sure you’ve got everything you need, in terms of like protection and stuff.”

Misaki nodded slowly, her cheeks burning. “Right, got it, talk to them first… how do I go about doing that?”

“Just sit him down in a non-sexual setting and say something like ‘Hey, we’ve been together a while, and I was wondering about if and when you want to take the next step and start getting intimate’ or something like that.”

“Then what?”

“Then if they say yes, have a conversation with them and talk out what you want- communication’s really important. Once that’s all sorted, arrange to go out on a date in the evening, out for dinner or something maybe, and he’ll get the picture that that’s when you wanna do it, that way you can both make sure you’re ready. Then you go on the date and have fun, try not to eat or drink too much because it’s no fun being too full to move or too drunk to know what’s going on in that kind of situation, and obviously don’t eat anything spicy or stinky or something like that. Once the meal’s done, you go back to one of your places, make out, and let things progress from there.” He shrugged.

“How do you even know all this stuff?”  Misaki grumbled.

“I’ve been on my fair share of dates before,” he said defensively, then added: “…that and I watch a lot of romance dramas.”

Misaki rolled her eyes at him. “You’re such a weirdo.” She sighed. “So, you think that’ll work?”

“It always has for me. Besides, you’re pretty; I’m sure this guy’s gagging for it but he just knows you’re shy and doesn’t want to frighten you off.”

Misaki hit him with a couch cushion. “Don’t say sappy stuff like that!”

Rikio chuckled. “I’m sure it’ll be fine.  Just relax and don’t think too much of it- people put all this importance on virginity and act like it’s this big magical moment but it’s not. Usually it’s just sort of awkward cause neither of you really know what you’re doing, but it’s still fun. Don’t have your expectations too high- it probably won’t be fireworks the first time; those come with practice, just make sure to communicate what feels good and what doesn’t. Relax and enjoy yourself. And be safe.” He added sternly.

“Rikio!” she protested. “I’m not gonna get pregnant or get a disease or anything stupid like that…”

“Good.” He ruffled her hair affectionately, and earned a reproachful huff in response. “Don’t worry too much about it; you’ll be fine.”

* * *

That evening, once Rikio had left, Misaki lay on the sofa toying with her phone, spinning it in her hand as she tried to work up the courage to ask Sakuko to come over so she could talk to her. Every time her finger hovered over the call button, she faltered, unable to go through with it. After 20 minutes of trying to work herself up, Misaki gave it up as a lost cause- she had no idea how to talk about this kind of thing in person- how could she expect to have this discussion face-to-face when she couldn’t even do it over the phone? But she still had to do something; Misaki wasn’t sure how much longer she could take sleeping right next to Sakuko and having to suppress the persistent, indecent thoughts that kept cropping up in her mind, unwelcome and uninvited.

Misaki supposed the compromise was to talk about it, but not in person. Feeling slightly foolish for discussing this sort of thing in such an improper manner, Misaki spent the next five minutes perfecting the wording of a text to send to Sakuko. By the time it was sent, it had been reworded at least four times, before she finally chickened out of launching straight into the sex talk. The final draft read:

 _“Hey, can we talk about something?”_ Misaki couldn’t help but feel slightly foolish that it had taken her so long to come up with that.

Sakuko’s reply was almost instant.

_“What’s wrong?”_

Misaki felt a twinge of guilt for worrying her.

_“Nothing’s wrong, I was just thinking we’ve been together a little while now and I was just wondering if we’re gonna escalate things any time soon.”_

_“What do you mean ‘escalate things’?”_

Misaki’s stomach dropped- she didn’t think she could survive the embarrassment of having to spell it out explicitly. Thankfully, just as she began to work up the courage to tell her, another text came through from Sakuko.

_“Oh, do you mean you wanna have sex?”_

Misaki’s cheeks burned at Sakuko’s candidness.

_“I mean, I wanted to start thinking about it as something we might try soon. Only if you want to, obv.”_

_“Of course I do.”_

Misaki breathed a sigh of relief at the affirmation.

_“Great. I mean, tbh I don’t really know what I’m doing and I don’t know how far you wanna go or what sort of stuff you wanna do but anything’s fine.”_

The next few texts back and forth started as reasonably tame, with Sakuko mentioning the sorts of things she wanted to try, and Misaki responding with whether or not she was interested (her answers were almost exclusively “yes” to everything Sakuko proposed). However, as the conversation continued, its tone changed from a casual, non-descript fielding of ideas to a much more detailed, lewder discussion, with Sakuko describing in fairly vivid detail the things she wanted to do to Misaki, and the things she wanted Misaki to do to her. Misaki’s inhibitions began to drop as the heat between her legs became more and more distracting, and soon she was responding in kind to the messages, though she wasn’t quite as liberal with the explicit language as Sakuko was being. She clamped her teeth around her bottom lip and squeezed her thighs together, the graphic mental images sending waves of arousal radiating out from her groin. Desperate for relief, Misaki allowed her fingers to wander beneath her waistband and slide into her underwear. The thought that it would soon be Sakuko’s fingers pleasuring her sent a shiver up her spine.

Emboldened by arousal, Misaki sent a teasing text to her partner describing where exactly her fingers were heading, and received a message in reply simply saying the word: _“Fuck,”_ followed quickly by another, longer message, detailing exactly what Sakuko would have done to her if she’d been there in that moment, where her hands, her mouth, her lips, her tongue, would find themselves on Misaki’s body. All the while, Misaki egged her on with explicit descriptions of the wetness between her legs, and how many fingers she had inside herself and how deep they were, until she finally received a message simply saying: _“Misaki, I’m cumming.”_

The thought of Sakuko with her hand between her thighs as she came around her fingers sent Misaki over the edge. She managed to type out a quick _“Me too,”_ before the text on her phone screen blurred to the point that she could no longer read it, and she arched her back as she curled her fingers into her sweet spot. Sakuko’s name spilled past her lips inadvertently as she whined in pleasure.

As soon as Misaki had finished riding out her orgasm against her palm, her bashfulness came flooding back in full force; she could hardly bear to look at the graphic messages on the screen, almost unable to believe that it was really her who’d sent them.  She got shakily to her feet and hurried to the bathroom to clean herself up, and she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror as she passed it- her face was flushed tomato red. The blush only deepened further when she had to re-open the thread of filthy messages between them in order to reply to Sakuko’s _“I love you.”_

Once Misaki had had a chance to clean herself up, it dawned on her that she hadn’t completed everything she’d set out to do. Careful to avoid rereading the previous messages, Misaki asked Sakuko to join her for dinner the coming Friday, to which Sakuko replied: _“It’s a date.”_

* * *

Misaki only just arrived at the restaurant on time, having had a minor crisis about what she should wear. It took a considerable amount of indecision before she ultimately donned the somewhat-skimpy black lacy lingerie that she’d almost been too embarrassed to wear, and she’d then spent a further 15 minutes fretting about what to put on over the top of it. Minutes before she left the house, she finally threw on a loose, short-sleeved navy shirt dress, secured at the waist with a thin black belt, and the same high-heeled black ankle boots she’d worn to the Sceptre 4 party a couple of months ago. Initially, she’d rejected the dress for being too short, but remembering the way that Sakuko looked at her legs sometimes, she concluded that a short dress might not be such a bad idea after all, then had to half-run out of her apartment in order to make it to the bus stop on time.

Sakuko was waiting outside the restaurant for her, leaning against the wall and looking effortlessly beautiful as she always did. Misaki felt a wave of embarrassment for fussing so much about what to wear; she was never usually the type to take more than half an hour to get ready, and she bet Sakuko hadn’t spent as long stressing over something as silly as an outfit as she had. Sakuko wore a pair of tight-fitting, high-waisted blue jeans that clung to her gorgeously long legs and emphasised the curve of her hips. Tucked into them was a simple sleeveless cream blouse. Her dark hair hung loose, trailing across her shoulders, the way she knew her partner liked it, and Misaki felt her cheeks heating up at the sight of her.

“Y-you look amazing,” she stammered, and a smile flickered across Sakuko’s lips in response, before she pressed them to Misaki’s forehead quickly.

“So do you.” Her hand dropped to the small of Misaki’s back to guide her inside, and they took their seats at the table and began to make idle small talk. Misaki’s voice was a little stiff with anticipation of what would come later in the evening, though the arrival of a bottle of wine on their table did something to alleviate her nerves. She was careful to keep Rikio’s advice in mind and restrained the speed at which she sipped her drink.

Misaki was hyperaware of her every action for the whole evening, her nervousness seeming to electrify every one of her nerves. Her hands shook slightly as she held her wine glass, so she set it down to avoid spilling it and clasped her fingers together in an attempt to steady them before Sakuko noticed. Evidently, Sakuko _had_ noticed, as she lay her own hand on the table, closer to Misaki than it was to herself, and Misaki took it gratefully. During gaps in the conversation, Misaki tried desperately to convince herself that there was no reason to be nervous. She loved Sakuko, she trusted her, she wanted her, and it wasn’t like they’d never seen each other naked before- they’d had to change in front of each other many times in the past… But of course, this time, it would be completely different. All of Misaki’s attempts to reason with herself were completely undone every time she glanced up at Sakuko, saw the beautiful girl sitting opposite her, and remembered that later that evening, she’d be undressing her. She could barely think straight, and several times she almost knocked over her drink, or dropped an item of cutlery. The food was delicious, but she almost couldn’t taste it- her mouth was dry, and the sound of Sakuko’s voice and the sly look in her eye all contributed to her ever-increasing distraction.

Sakuko had a faint smile on her face for the entire meal, watching Misaki blush and stutter and struggle to get her words out, evidently finding her girlfriend’s bashfulness endearing. Thankfully, as Misaki drained the first, then the second glass of wine, her hand steadied, and she became coherent enough to participate more actively in the conversation. Aside from Misaki’s nerves, the evening went off almost without a hitch. Even Misaki had to admit she’d had fun, despite the constant fluttering in her stomach that was far too violent to be described as “butterflies.”

When the bill arrived, Sakuko gave Misaki a knowing look, and suggested innocently: “Want to stay over at mine tonight? Your apartment’s the other side of town; a cab would cost a fortune this time on a Friday.” There was none of her usual reluctance in her tone as she asked, no snippy reminder that Sakuko had once promised that Misaki could only stay over “just this once,” and that had been about a dozen sleepovers ago.

Misaki nodded, feeling her cheeks burn. “T-that’d be great, thanks.”

The pair split the bill (Sakuko had initially offered to pay, but Misaki had protested vehemently), and they finished their bottle of wine as they waited for their taxi. The alcohol had imbued Misaki with a little more confidence, and once they were in the cab, she began to steel herself, taking deep, slow breaths and sucking over-enthusiastically on an after-dinner mint in an attempt to slow her heartbeat, which was racing with anticipation. She lay her hand on the seat between her and Sakuko, and felt her partner’s fingers twine with her own. Misaki was quietly pleased to find that Sakuko’s palm was slightly clammy- at least she wasn’t the only one who was nervous.

When they were out of the cab, Sakuko’s hand instantly found Misaki’s again as they walked to her room, and Misaki gripped it a little tighter than necessary. Sakuko gave it a comforting squeeze back, then dropped it to wind her arm around Misaki’s waist. Misaki’s skin tingled where her body was pressed against Sakuko’s, and her heartbeat was so loud in her ears that everything else sounded muffled by comparison.

The moment they were inside the door and it had clicked closed behind them, Misaki turned towards Sakuko, cupped her jaw and kissed her deeply, unable to contain the jittery anticipation that had been building up inside her for the past few days. Even in her heels, she had to tiptoe to reach, and Sakuko’s hands instantly found their way to her hips to help balance her as she kissed her back, matching Misaki’s eagerness with her own. It was clear by the imperative way Sakuko’s lips crushed against Misaki’s that she had been impatiently looking forward to this just as much as her partner had, only she had hidden it better.

Misaki shrugged off her jacket and tossed it over the back of a chair, then kicked off her shoes and began slowly pushing Sakuko towards the bed. The back of Sakuko’s knees hit the bed frame and she fell backwards to sit on the mattress, never breaking the kiss as Misaki crawled into her lap. Their lips parted and their tongues met, their teeth clashing occasionally in their desperation and nerves and inexperience. Misaki’s trembling hands were the first to start straying into unknown territory, sliding down Sakuko’s sides, admiring the curve of her waist and hip, before they moved back up to begin fumbling with the buttons of her blouse. Following Misaki’s lead, Sakuko’s own hands moved down to her lover’s thighs, trailing her fingertips across the smooth skin and allowing them to rise leisurely until she’d begun to hitch up the hem of the dress.

Once Sakuko’s shirt had fallen open, Misaki tentatively brushed her hand across the navy lace of her bra. Sakuko caught her fingers in her own to guide them to her breast. Letting out a shaky breath, Misaki squeezed it gently, staring at Sakuko’s chest with an enraptured expression. Sakuko shrugged off her shirt and reached behind her back to unfasten her bra, then teasingly slowly slid it off. If it was possible, Misaki’s blush seemed to deepen even further at the sight of her bare breasts, at the feeling of the soft skin beneath her fingers. Suddenly overcome by a wave of bashfulness, she leaned forward to hide her face in Sakuko’s neck, kissing at the skin beneath her jaw as if she wasn’t burying her face out of embarrassment.

Sakuko let out a quiet chuckle at her bashfulness, and in a faintly teasing tone, remarked: “You’re so cute Misaki.”

For her troubles, Sakuko earned a none-too-gentle nip that made her gasp softly, and she felt Misaki’s lips curl upwards into a smirk against her skin. With one hand still massaging Sakuko’s breast, Misaki let the other trail downwards, towards the waistband of her jeans, and she began fiddling with the button on the fly. Sakuko stroked her hair, permitting her hands to wander where they wished, and her own fingers resumed their exploration across Misaki’s inner thigh. As Misaki got her fly open, Sakuko’s fingers slipped even higher, and they reached Misaki’s panties to rub at her through the soaked fabric just as Misaki’s own fingers slid into the front of her jeans. The girls both let out quiet moans in sync with one another, Sakuko’s voice low with relief, and Misaki’s high with shyness. Their breathing quickened as they began to rock their hips against one another’s hands.

Sakuko was the first to need more, and Misaki whined in protest as she lifted her fingers away, only for the sound to turn to a moan in her throat as she felt Sakuko slide them down the front of Misaki’s underwear, desperate to feel the heat of her skin unimpeded by the layer of fabric.  Sakuko let out an involuntary gasp of arousal at the feeling of how wet Misaki was beneath her fingers, and she instantly set about teasing her clit, before gently pressing a digit inside her and curling it to massage her walls, searching for her sweet spot. In reality, she was clueless about how best to please her lover, and had resorted simply to trying the things that felt good when she did them to herself, but Misaki didn’t seem able to tell the difference- the guttural groan that spilled past Misaki’s parted lips as Sakuko’s finger slid inside her suggested that she was enjoying it either way.

Misaki hurriedly pulled her hand out of Sakuko’s jeans to shove them into her underwear, and Sakuko parted her legs to allow her partner to begin copying her actions, mirroring every motion of Sakuko’s fingers with a motion of her own. When Sakuko slid a second finger into her, Misaki did the same, and the pair moaned in unison as they bucked their hips against each other’s palms. Misaki’s moans were somewhat louder than Sakuko’s; her lover’s fingers were long and slender, and moved deftly, seemingly able to find every sensitive spot with little trouble. By now they were both panting, and goosebumps rose across their skin wherever the other’s breath ghosted across it.

Suddenly, Sakuko pushed Misaki out of her lap to lay her on the mattress. Misaki’s fingers slipped out of Sakuko as she fell backwards, and she made a soft sound of protest, which was stifled in her throat as she watched Sakuko withdraw her digits slowly from Misaki, then slide them into her mouth to suck them clean. Misaki stared, her cheeks burning, then let out an involuntary moan as Sakuko’s mouth moved to her own hand to lick away the wetness. Once she had finished, having taken her time over cleaning Misaki’s fingers and practically fellating them as she did so, Sakuko moved her hands to the buttons of Misaki’s dress and unfastened them hastily. However, as the garment fell open, Misaki averted her eyes from Sakuko’s and pressed her thighs together.

“Misaki, are you okay?” Sakuko murmured.

Misaki spoke hurriedly, stumbling over her words. “You’re so gorgeous and feminine with the willowy build and the big boobs and then I’m tiny and weirdly muscular and flat-chested and I don’t have an hourglass figure or…”

“Misaki,” Sakuko cut her off, “you’re stunning.”

Misaki grabbed for a pillow to hide her face with embarrassment.

“I love your figure,” Sakuko continued. “Your legs are gorgeous and you have a great ass…” she murmured as she ran her fingers across the tan skin of Misaki’s thighs, tracing the subtle contours of the hard muscle. “...and I have a thing for toned girls...” Sakuko’s hand moved up over Misaki’s hip to skim across her stomach and the curve of her abs, making Misaki twitch as the light contact tickled her. Sakuko’s hand continued upwards, cupping one of Misaki’s breasts briefly before sliding up towards her collarbone and finally grasping the pillow to pull it away from her face.

“And you’re beautiful- your freckles are adorable, and your hair is gorgeous…” she murmured, gently pushing a lock off her forehead. “And of course…” Sakuko’s hand returned to Misaki’s chest, groping her gently through her bra once more, and Misaki’s breath hitched. “I don’t even know what to say about them,” she remarked, then pressed a soft kiss to her breastbone, “other than they’re perfect.”

Misaki huffed quietly. “Y-you say some really embarrassing things sometimes.”

As if to prove her point, Sakuko leaned down to breathe in Misaki’s ear: “You’re so gorgeous, Misaki. I want your body so badly.”

Misaki shivered at the lewdness of her words, and quickly shrugged off her dress, the shyness that she had felt evaporating at the intensity of Sakuko’s desire, making way for the months of pent-up desire to come flooding out all at once and overwhelm her. She turned her head to catch Sakuko’s lips, and their hands flew to one another’s bodies to fumble with bra catches and tug down panties in clumsy desperation until they both lay naked as the day they were born, clutching each other tightly, craving as much of the uninterrupted skin-on-skin contact as they could get. Their hands roamed hungrily up and down one another’s sides, exploring every curve, groping at one another’s breasts and thighs and buttocks. Misaki’s nails dug into Sakuko’s back, leaving pink, crescent-shaped indents in the pale skin, and she let out little whines of desire into their kisses, until finally, her self-control snapped and she shoved Sakuko off her and rolled her onto her back, then crawled on top of her, pushing her thighs apart roughly with her knee before letting her hands wander ravenously across Sakuko’s bare skin. Sakuko watched her in surprise, and their eyes met for a moment. Misaki couldn’t help but notice how gorgeous she looked in this sex-ruffled state; her were lips swollen from the rough kisses, and her eyes were half-lidded with arousal behind slightly askew glasses. Sakuko was staring back at Misaki as though she’d never seen anything more beautiful. Her gaze raked across every inch of Misaki- her bare skin, her mussed auburn hair, and the bright pink blush that coloured not just her cheeks, but her shoulders and chest too. The wetness between her legs glinted faintly in the dim light and had begun to drip onto her thighs. Sakuko licked her lips at the sight, and while Misaki’s guard was down, she leaned up to press her parted lips to Misaki’s collarbone, sucking and nipping the flesh that was emblazoned with her Homra tattoo until she was certain she’d leave a deep violet bruise blossoming beneath the red ink. As she worried at the patch of flesh, her thigh moved between Misaki’s and pressed up against her. She held onto Misaki’s slim waist to hold her in place as she ground the limb none-too-gently against her clit. Misaki bucked her hips against Sakuko’s thigh, letting out a series of little shaky moans as her lover’s mouth wandered back and forth between the tattoo on her collarbone and her breast. Sakuko trailed kisses down from Misaki’s throat towards her cleavage as she moved her leg against her, then wrapped her lips around a nipple and sucked on it just to hear the sounds her lover made.

Unable to fight the irresistible need that had built up inside her to such a pressure that Misaki feared it would tear her apart, she lay her hands on Sakuko’s shoulders and shoved her down onto the bed, then hurriedly shifted her position to straddle one of her lover’s thighs.  Sakuko reached up to grip Misaki’s hip, parting her legs to allow her better access and staring at Misaki with lust in her eyes and her bottom lip caught between her teeth.

“That’s it…” she urged, pulling Misaki’s hips down towards her and arching her back upwards.

The pair let out low moans in unison as their crotches pressed together, and they rocked slowly against each other in unison, savouring the new sensation. Misaki shivered at the obscenity of it all, gasping at the realisation that Sakuko’s clit was grinding against her own. Their movement quickly sped up; the sweet, long-awaited friction and the feeling of the wetness between their thighs combining had both of their hips rolling desperately within moments. The last shreds of their composure melted away instantly at the intimate contact, and at the pleasure it sent radiating out through their abdomens. Their moans began to pour freely past their lips, and they dug in their nails, Sakuko’s into Misaki’s hip, and Misaki’s into Sakuko’s thigh, in a desperate attempt to pull each other closer, needing more of the contact, more of the ecstasy that electrified their bodies and had them arching their backs and gasping for breath.

The whole time, they never let their eyes close- they kept their gazes fixed on one another, staring into each other’s faces, both of them eager to watch the woman they loved come apart at the seams. As Misaki bit back yelps of pleasure, her name flooded past Sakuko’s lips- she chanted it each time their hips bucked against each other, both in desire and in reverence. With the hand that wasn’t holding onto Misaki’s pelvis as though her life depended on it, Sakuko worshipped her body, trailing her fingers across every inch of the tan skin she could reach before pausing over her breast to massage and grope at the flesh.

“G-god you’re so gorgeous…” Sakuko breathed, the words wavering with her unsteady voice, and Misaki swore in response, unable to come up with anything more coherent. Sakuko bit her lip once more to hold back another loud moan as the heat in her groin built up even further, nearing breaking point. The bed creaked and groaned under the speed of their movements, and an almost animalistic passion seemed to drive both of them to rock ever harder against one another, craving more of the delicious sensation that exuded outwards from where their bodies connected.

It was Sakuko who broke first. A high-pitched whine erupted past her lips, and her movements became wild and erratic as her eyes rolled back and her body twitched and tensed.

“Misaki… I’m gonna cum…” the way she breathed the words sent a jolt of arousal up Misaki’s spine. A stream of expletives issued through her teeth as she stared at her lover, watching as each wave of Sakuko’s orgasm visibly wracked her body, and her lips fell open in pleasure. Misaki kept rolling her hips, letting Sakuko ride out the shockwaves of her pleasure until her taut muscles finally relaxed and she slumped back onto the sheets. Sakuko gave herself a few seconds to catch her breath, then flipped their positions suddenly, laying Misaki down on her back atop the crumpled sheets and pushing apart her legs with her hands as she trailed hungry kisses down Misaki’s torso, across her belly, over her hips, and down towards her inner thigh.

“Your turn,” she said simply, before burying her face between her legs. Misaki’s fingers fisted in Sakuko’s hair and she cried out in pleasure as her tongue swept across her clit, and she teased the sensitive flesh between her lips before sucking on it eagerly. Misaki wrapped her legs around Sakuko’s shoulders, whining at the near-overwhelming sensation. The ministrations of her tongue as it attacked her clit and lapped at her entrance were almost instantly too much for Misaki, and the edges of her vision began to go dark. Sakuko’s hands roamed over Misaki’s thighs as she listened to her moans becoming higher and more desperate. Misaki’s back arched clear of the bed, and her legs tightened their grip on Sakuko’s head, holding it in place as she stiffened suddenly, her moan catching in her throat as she tensed with the force of her orgasm. As the pleasure pulsed through her, Misaki could barely force breath into her lungs, and it was only when she collapsed back onto the bed, trembling with the aftershocks, that she could finally gasp for air.

Sakuko lifted her head slowly, then crawled back up to lie beside Misaki, drawing her into her shaking arms and pressing their foreheads together. It was a while before either of them could muster the strength to speak, so they just lay there holding each other close as they caught their breath. A thin sheen of sweat glistened on their skin, and the air was heavy with the smell of sex. As their heartrates calmed back to normal speed, their inhibitions came trickling back, and Misaki felt a wave of bashfulness at the thought of how thoroughly she’d lost control. She buried her face in Sakuko’s collarbone in mortification, and Sakuko drew her in closer and stroked her hair.

“Are you okay?” she murmured.

Misaki nodded. “That just… wasn’t what I was expecting…”

“In what way?”

“I totally lost it… I didn’t even know my own name…” she mumbled bashfully. “I was told not to get my hopes up because first times don’t tend to be that good but that was…” Misaki’s mouth hung open for a moment before she finally gave up her search for a fitting word.

Sakuko smiled, pressing her face against Misaki’s hair. “It was,” she agreed. “I like seeing you lose it. I like being the only one who gets to see you without your inhibitions.”

Misaki was quiet for a moment, and Sakuko frowned.

“Misaki? You okay?”

“I’m not the only one who’s seen you like that…” she said quietly.

Sakuko pressed a kiss to her forehead. “You are.”

Misaki looked up at her. “But I thought you said you’d done this before?”

“Yeah, with someone I wasn’t in love with. I didn’t lose control like I did just now- I didn’t even get completely naked, and I definitely didn’t enjoy it as much as I enjoyed this. I can’t get into this sort of intimate stuff unless I’m doing it with someone I trust, and the only person I can let my guard down around is you. This isn’t just a way to get off for me, it’s a way of showing I trust you.” She spoke quietly; it was still difficult for her to open up about this sort of thing, but evidently she felt it was important to say it.

Misaki knew exactly what she meant; there was no way she’d ever do anything like this with someone she didn’t trust as completely as she trusted Sakuko- there was no way she’d let herself be naked and vulnerable and exposed around anyone else. They’d been through some hard times, but Misaki trusted Sakuko despite all of that- she’d seen how much it had hurt Sakuko to betray her, she’d heard about how their separation destroyed her. She had no doubt that it would never happen again.

All Misaki wanted now was to be close to her- as close as they could possibly be. She wanted to prove that she trusted Sakuko, and that she was worthy of her trust in return; she wanted to demonstrate how much she loved her and how beautiful she thought she was. Getting off at the same time was a nice bonus, but it was secondary to all that. What she really wanted was the quiet warmth of the afterglow, watching the bruises bloom beneath her skin as proof that she belonged to Sakuko. She wanted to lay together with nothing between them, no fabric, and none of the walls they’d erected around themselves over the past few years. Just the two of them together- that was enough for Misaki.

 “I love you,” she whispered against Sakuko’s chest, then pressed her lips briefly to the scar on her collarbone.

“I love you too,” Sakuko replied with a faint smile, and tilted Misaki’s head up to steal a chaste kiss.

The novelty of the idea that Sakuko loved her still hadn’t quite worn off for Misaki yet, and sometimes the simplest expressions of that love still surprised her, both the spoken ones- the “I love you”s and “I trust you”s- as well as the unspoken ones- the gentle caresses and soft kisses and tight hugs and the combing of her fingers through Misaki’s hair. It still caught Misaki off guard sometimes; she had to pinch herself from time to time to remind herself that she hadn’t dreamt the whole thing. It seemed impossible for someone like Sakuko, whose flaws Misaki acknowledged, but who she still considered to be perfect anyway, to fall in love with someone like Misaki. Yet here they were, basking in the afterglow of the intimate moment they’d shared. It almost didn’t feel real, but the weight of Sakuko’s body resting against her, the warmth of her skin, the rhythmic sound of her heartbeat and her breathing, proved that it was. Being like this, wrapped up in Sakuko’s embrace, was Misaki’s idea of heaven.


End file.
